elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Elements Community Based Storyline
Note: This is not an offical Storyline, just us fans. The Genesis There was once a single being called The Infinity. Within The Infinity was all things, but nothing had yet been formed. Then The Infinity had a thought and so, acting on it, burst apart, exploding out and becoming three beings: Aether, Entropy, and Time. These were the three Gods, though Aether and Entropy only knew of each other. The God they knew nothing of, Time was everywhere and nowhere at any given moment and cared nothing of the strife developing between Aether and Entropy, who disagreed as to how the universe should be molded. Aether desired structure, for all things to be planned, and Entropy desired the random and chaotic, to create a cause, but not control the effect. They decided to simply make two worlds, each based on their own ideals. Aethers world was of earth and water. Earth was solid, and the water conformed to it. It was a world of structure. Entropy had a world of air and fire, which swirled about each other, causing chaos and turmoil, temping each other to avert from their paths. The fire heated the air, the air blew faster, and faster. Eventually they became one and the first star was created. Unknown to the creators of these worlds, they had placed a bit of themselves in their creations, unable to create life without giving it. From Aether came the gods of Water and Earth, and from Entropy the gods of Fire and Air. But even stranger than that were the two gods that came from these four, unbidden, undesired and unplanned. From the first star came light. And from this Light that spilled forth from the star onto the world Aether had created, Life was born. It began its work immediately, crafting creatures in both the world and plants. It was now that Time took notice, for it saw that Light and Life had no counters of their own. For Light, it was simple. The shapeless, nameless dark that had, until then, served merely as a holder for the greater Gods worlds, was given Life by time. The Darkness awoke and lurked, watching the events it held in its cold embrace for so long, and now able to affect them. But for Life, Time did not know of anything to do. There had never been anything other than Life, and it had never been a problem. But now, personified into a being, it had to be balanced. Time began to think, however during his planning Aether was furious. Furious that Entropy had changed his world, adding Life and Light to it. Entropy said that it was the order of chaos; unexpected things happened. But Aether argued it was their plan to each create their own world, and maintain only that world. As they argued, Air and Fire were only again succumbing to temptation, and decided to get a closer look at the planets. The star moved closer, and closer. Things began to change on the world. The creations of Life changed, became black and withered. Water began to steam and it became painful and pained itself. Earth, seeing its companions in pain, pulled away from the star. The star however knew not of its destruction –it had never gotten close enough to view the world completely- and kept coming and the earth retreated more into the darkness. The Gods gathered and argued. Air and Fire just wanted to look, they said, it was nothing more than a peek they wanted, but the others said they could not. A bitter feud grew between the arguing sides. And so Time, still forming its plan, decided to create another God, this one more visible. It would decide what to do. The new God appeared to put an end to the fighting of the five, and thought or what exactly would do so. He came to the conclusion that without Fire and Air, Life could not continue its work, and Earth and Water would be nothing but what they had first been, and would constantly wither from even that state, with all Water becoming steam and all of Earth brittle dust; all mixed with the ashes of Life. This new god was clever and understood what must be. Parts of Air and Fire could come to the planet, and the planet could circle the star, and so they all see each other from all perspectives. Air would help life create more interesting things, and fire would destroy the old to make room for the new, everything could work in harmony. But then a problem arouse, they wondered could the world circle the star? Earth could not do it forever. It had to help life and control the flow of water, and it just wasn’t flexible enough to manage all the tasks handed onto it. The new god said, “My purpose was to solve your problem,” and so, the new god took the name of Gravity, and pulled the planet in orbit around star, taking away a part of Earths burden. The gods were pleased. The comprise was perfect and they could create, destroy, control, and shape their worlds as they chose. Fire and Air created many more stars, and the Earth, Water, and Life, many more planets. When Entropy and Aether saw their creations working in harmony, they were not pleased. They felt that their creations should not be together. The chaotic should not be with the structured, the imperfect with the perfect. Both the Gods blamed the other. They argued and fought against each other and against the others. And the brief harmony was shattered. But still, no one could win. Then Aether and Entropy realized something was wrong, even with there unplanned universe, something was there that they had never noticed. This new God of Gravity was the one who had brought them together. But they had not created him. Nor was Light filling the universe as it should. Something was in the way. And so, at last, they discovered the existence of Time. They had used time, known of time, since the beginning, but never given it conscious thought, never considered it alive. Now they knew. “Yes,” declared Time, “I have brought balance to your creations. “Would you wish my end simply for this?” “You have ruined our creations!” Aether cried, unable to see the structure balance because it was not his plan. “This is our place, not yours!” Entropy raged, “Leave this place!” He was unable to see the constant chaos balance had to maintain in order to remain as it was. Nether saw that even they, the first gods, had been balanced. And at last, time had the idea it had been searching for; the end. A new and terrible god was formed from this thought. The God of Death. It came from the Darkness, and was its twin, able to concentrate itself onto a single point. The darkness was amused by this, seeing this new thing, and saw that it was simple, like itself. Dedicated to a singular purpose. And so was the Covenant of Death and Darkness formed. “If ever succeed in destroying me,” said Time to the others, “You will destroy yourselves. Death will come for me, but it will also come for you. Only it will remain, and the universe will belong to it alone.” Death…and Darkness. So began the great strife, and prelude to war.